


Sleepy on the Plane

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [15]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Head petting, M/M, Sleep, Tactile!Spencer, Trying to Sleep on the Plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: Spencer helps you fall asleep on the plane ride home.Stand alone fanfic in a series of stand alone fanfics.Please feel free to leave requests in the comments. :)





	Sleepy on the Plane

“Hey, are you alright, Y/N?” Spencer whispers.

The rest of team has fallen asleep already. It was a long and grueling case, and everyone needed to rest, including you. “Yeah, just tired. I can’t sleep sitting up right when there are people around.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. I can fall asleep while sitting when I’m alone, and I can fall asleep lying down around people, but for some reason the two together keep me up. I’ll be fine though. We’ll get home soon enough.”

“You can try lying down?”

You look around the cabin. Every available space has been taken. Derek was even sleeping on the floor. The only spot you could sleep was the one you were sitting in. “Where, Spence? Every patch of carpet is taken.”

He says nothing for a moment, considering all options. “I could give you my seat to lie down in. I don’t mind standing or sitting on the floor.”

“Come on, Spence. That’s ridiculous. I’m not going to sacrifice your comfort for mine. I’ll be fine.”

“What if… I mean, you could lay down here, maybe?”

You look at his sheepish expression. “Like, lie down on your lap?”

He nods hesitantly.

Of all the options, that seems to be the most pleasant to you. “Only if you are really okay with it.”

“Yeah, of course, Y/N. I can sleep while sitting just fine. Get some rest.” He gives you a reassuring smile. Maybe he was worried about how you would take his offer. Lying down on anything sounded wonderful, and Spencer wasn’t the worst option.

You ball your sweater into a makeshift pillow and set it on his lap. You lower your head slowly, waiting for him to change his mind. When your face brushes the soft cloth, you let your eyes slip closed. It is surprisingly comfortable. Not as good as a bed, but better than most of your other times sleeping on this plane.

You cuddle into the sweater and find a good position. When you settle, you let your breathing slow and relax. Something is keeping you awake though. Spencer’s entire body is rigid, and you worry you are making him uncomfortable. Even deep breathing can’t relax you enough to sleep through your friend’s nervousness. You are about to get up and ask him if everything is okay, when he places a gentle hand on your head.

He starts to run his fingers through your hair. They are barely a whisper against your scalp, but you feel yourself completely relaxing into his touch. You fall asleep quickly.

\---

The plane lands, and you jolt awake. Spencer has fallen asleep above you, and his hand is still resting on your head. He must have fallen asleep while he was still petting you.

You extract yourself from his lap, letting his hand fall into his lap. You remove your sweater, careful not to make a sound. You don’t want them to see what had happened. The only person who knows of your feelings for Spencer was Garcia, but if anyone on the plane saw, it would get back to her. She would either tease you relentlessly, or try (again) to make you tell him. Neither of those were good options.

Thankfully, you seem to be the first person to wake up. You double check, scanning the plane for anyone just rousing. Sure that you are the only one, you lean over and kiss Spencer on the cheek. “Thank you, Spence,” you whisper.

“You’re welcome,” he replies. His cheek is blushing where you kissed him, and a grin is spreading on his face.


End file.
